Juuryoku bakuhatsu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [AU: Future Fish] Porque su razón era más fuerte que aquellas cadenas impuestas por la tierra, ya que las suyas eran capaz de llegar hasta la luna.


**Free!** es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: _Future Sight_, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>_uuryoku bakuhats__**u**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p>Gravedad es una limitante, un tipo de cadena que te impide hacer lo que quieras. La atracción mutua generada entre dos cuerpos que son atraídos al centro terrestre, dirían los libros y algunos diccionarios de ciertas bibliotecas. Pero esa definición es una cruda y pésima mentira. No es una atracción, no, sino un sometimiento, una opresión que humilla el temple. Y es ese factor que gobierna al mundo lo que más detesta Nagisa. Las extensiones de sus actos que son cortadas por las barreras impuestas por leyes con las que la naturaleza rige a la tierra le pesan tanto como la supuesta fuerza de atracción que mantiene sus pies fijos al suelo. La necesidad de romper el hierro que lo ata y no le deja volar toca constante en el laúd de sus deseos. Es esa sensación de aplastamiento lo que pudre su ánimo, es ello lo que más desea dejar atrás cada vez que se pone el traje y espera sentado —con el casco aprisionándole la respiración — ansioso el despegue de la nave.<p>

Por ello en cada viaje que emprende, un escape diría él, aferra las uñas a las coderas del asiento, tan enérgicamente que la forma de estas ya se encuentra impregnada en la gruesa tela de los guantes especiales, que palidecen tanto provocando que la lúnula desaparezca por un rato. Conteniendo la ira que se cierne de la punta de sus pies hasta el último tramo de cabellera en su cabeza al apretar los dientes. No cierra los ojos, nunca lo hace, ni siquiera la primera vez que dejó el planeta. Siempre está atento a su rededor, a esa lucha interna que le brota en el pecho oprimiéndole los pulmones, el flujo sanguíneo y las terminaciones nerviosas. A la repulsión que se suelta cuando el motor de la nave vomita grandes llamas azulosas que queman la plataforma. Y a la ruptura de su conexión con la tierra, con las personas y con _ella_.

El ascenso en toda ocasión se mantiene lineal, no hay curvas ni desviaciones, es un sendero constante e ilusorio el que traza la nave directo al espacio exterior cuando quiebra las capas de la atmósfera terrestre y se queda levitando en una de sus múltiples secciones. Es como sí el mar lanzara una piedra a toda velocidad y ésta rompiera la superficie quedando suspendida en el aire.

Ya arriba, en la termosfera, el transbordador flota sin restricciones, libre, en mitad de los lugares vacíos de un universo que no vislumbra inicio o final y de las elevadas temperaturas que la conforman. Ante la entrada los grilletes que le retienen desaparecen en un punto aleatorio del espacio, cuando Nagisa ya los ha olvidado y se centra en el flujo del cosmos que juega caprichoso con él. Una luz, roja en todo momento, parpadea cerca del centro de operaciones. Los indicadores están en óptimas condiciones, sus compañeros se desprenden de sus asientos y la respuesta de estos es igual a la que él suele mostrar cada vez que llega a casa. Nagisa entiende que ese sitio, infinito, es capaz de albergar la bastedad de sus sueños, de sus ideas y emociones, que no existen límites ni tampoco esa subyugación a la que a cada hora se somete allá abajo, en la tierra. Que cuenta con la suficiente calidez, comodidad y compañía para llamarlo hogar. Y que la sonrisa pintada en la boca cuando la ventanilla más cercana a él le muestra una imagen completa del globo terráqueo es producto de la felicidad encontrada tras experimentar la libertad ansiada.

"_Ha cambiado, el color no es el mismo, huh"._ Los detalles que describen el estado deplorabe del planeta no se le pierden a esos ojos curiosos desde que se fijan en esta, ni siquiera cuando escucha la voz del capitán hablarle.

"Hazuki, hoy explorarás el área B-79 en el eje X46"

Solo lo hacen hasta que oye las acciones programadas para el día de hoy y gira sin dificultades a una velocidad acelerada que termina por perder su potencia en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Yay!". El entusiasmo se le desborda pero no va a ninguna parte, se queda fluctuando como una nube de polvos estelares.

"Contamos contigo". Su líder lo mira como se mira a un niño de primaria, y le parece ver en Nagisa el mismo frenesí mostrado el primer día.

"Déjamelo a mí, Taro-_chan_". Pero con ciertos detalles que se esfuman en el instante en que a su subordinado le da por hablarle tan familiarmente y restándole, de paso, masculinidad a su nombre.

"Geez, ¿cuándo dejará de llamarme así?". Nagisa le oye carraspear por lo bajo, rascarse la cabeza no muy contento pero ya resignado. Y ese gesto le recuerda a alguien que se encuentra viviendo allá abajo.

"_Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Rin-chan?"_; la pregunta le llega, entrelazando las manos por detrás de la espalda, cargando la cabeza a la izquierda, dejándose llevar por la melancolía que a veces entra severa pero que no dura lo suficiente como para quebrarle el ánimo. "_Haru-chan y los demás también"_

Con el recuerdo de sus amigos en mente se acerca hasta la cabina de salida. No necesita mover los pies solo impulsarse lo mínimo en dirección a esta. Es tan sencillo ahora, que las malas memorias de los entrenamientos en la estación espacial le hacen sentir como un verdadero inepto. El pésimo balance, el equilibrio roto y las nauseas constantes más de una vez le hicieron creer que nunca lo conseguiría, pero ahora que podía permanecer de cabeza por horas, girar de un lado a otro y nadar sin la necesidad del agua con tanta facilidad, le reafirmaban que el esfuerzo y la constancia siempre podían guiarte hacia tus metas y dejar que los sueños se tornaran realidades palpables y sabrosas.

Se vistió mirando la ropa mantenerse a su alrededor. Agarró cada parte sin prisa, tomándose el tiempo necesario para alistarse. Cuando terminó de hacerlo una voz en la cabina dijo: "Abriré la compuerta en 10. ¿Estás listo?"

"¡Desde luego, Kasu-_chan_!", levantó la mano para mostrar el signo de _love & peace_ y esa sonrisa usualmente infantil en forma de respuesta.

"…5, 4, 3—"; el conteo vino pero Nagisa esperó tranquilo, como si estuviese de pie sin propósito alguno. Aguardando por que ocurriera algo y al mismo tiempo no. En una indiferencia que se veía rara por la mueca de oreja a oreja que portaba y ese brillo incendiando el rosa quemado de su mirada que le daba un aire pícaro, travieso. "2, 1—"

La compuerta se abrió dejándole salir, Nagisa dio un pequeño salto, jugueteando como un niño. Imitando los pasos determinados para el juego del avión. Fingiendo desbalance y postrando una concentración total en su travesura, tarareando con voz alegrona: "Otro más, otro y por último— ¡ah!, ¡listo!". Finalizando la maniobra al llegar al borde de lado noreste del transbordador.

Allí se detuvo, mirando de nuevo la tierra. Los colores, los trazos, las líneas blancas y densas que seguramente eran un conjunto de nubes rondando las costas o las zonas templadas del planeta. Era extraña, siempre lo era, la sensación que se producía en su pecho cada vez que observaba ese trozo de masa girando en la galaxia. La primera vez lo confundió con la euforia tras haberse librado de las cadenas que la gravedad imponía, pero la cuarta vez que se produjo Nagisa encontró imposible, tonto, que siguiera siendo el mismo sentimiento. Esto se traba de otra cosa.

Un choque espontaneo pero suave lo devolvió a la realidad, extrañándole por completo. Se giró en dirección de donde había venido el golpe, topándose con un conjunto de seres pequeños pero de tonos coloridos que ya bien conocía. "¡Oh!, pero sí son ustedes chicos, los extrañé, ¿cómo han estado?, ¿tienen algún juego nuevo que enseñarme?"

Los seres no tardaron en adherirse a su cuerpo, de colmarlo de mimos que Nagisa no pudo sentir debido al grueso traje que llevaba puesto. Pero igual agradecía los intentos de sus pequeños amigos por darle la bienvenida de manera que tenía la pinta de ser bastante calurosa. Uno de ellos, el más joven, se quedó prendado de su hombro izquierdo con tal firmeza que los demás no pudieron sacárselo de encima. Si no mal recordaba precisamente ese sujeto —de color rosa— había desarrollado un afecto irracional por Rin, afecto que le causó una enemistad con Haru, la última vez que los llevó a la tierra en un capricho que su capitán no pudo negarle cuando prácticamente había restregado su cabeza contra las costillas de éste en un intento por salirse con la suya. No lo culpaba, después de todo ese era el efecto que poseía su amigo, y no nada más él, sino también, _ella_.

Ese pensamiento lo sumergió de nuevo en sus dilemas, en esa contradicción que se le generaba ahora, después de años de viajar al espacio, de haberse cortado las ataduras y olvidar las limitantes de su planeta.

Nagisa se sentó al borde de la nave, abrazando al pequeño de tono amarillento que no dejaba de revolotear de un lado a otro en un intento por llamar su atención. Se lo colocó sobre las rodillas mientras dejaba que los demás llenaran sus costados en una escena peculiar.

"Gou-_chan_", los labios se movieron y las cuerdas produjeron un ritmo lento, dolido y anheloso. Nagisa sabía que a diferencia de él, la hermana menor de Rin no era una gran fan del espacio. Al inicio Gou solo le había externado desinterés en el tema, pero cuando les informó, tanto a ella como a los demás que se convertiría en un astronauta la indiferencia se tornó en aversión. Nunca, hasta ahora, Nagisa había conseguido que Gou fuera a despedirlo. Siempre procuraba hacerlo en el restaurante donde trabaja Haru o bien con una llamada vía móvil o con un simple movimiento de muñeca cuando abordaba el avión. Solo a eso se limitaba, y cuando regresaba a su lado, gastaba un día entero en contentarla. Tal vez sí Nagisa se hubiese enamorado de Rei las cosas habrían sido más fáciles. Después de todo Rei era un gran científico que solía aportar a la estación con nuevos avances en torno al combustible y otras necesidades porque comprendía la importancia del trabajo que hacía, aunque según él, solo iba a perder el tiempo jugando con extraterrestres. Pero lamentablemente los sentimientos no podían guiarse, y solo aquí, en donde no había leyes y la gravedad no era capaz de detenerlo, su amor por Gou podía desbordarse como las mareas en la tierra, llenar los espacios vacíos del universo de romance, de cariño y sueños. De ilusiones de ellos paseando por las galaxias sin límites. Mirando la tierra girar, a las estrellas nunca apagarse y a las nebulosas danzar un vals de instrumentos silenciosos.

Suspiró, cansinamente, levantándose sin apartar la vista de la tierra. Cierto era que Gou no amaba el espacio, ni su profesión. Pero lo entendía y aceptaba, porque ella tenía una opinión un tanto peculiar sobre la gravedad que tanto odiaba. Y recordarla le hacía olvidar sus intentos por cambiarla.

_«¿Odias, la gravedad?»_

_«Uh huh. ¿No crees que es horrible?, ¿la sensación de no poder moverte con libertad?»_

_«No, en lo absoluto»_

_«¿Huh?»_

_«¿Sabes por qué?»_

_«No, explícamelo~, Gou-chan»_

_«Porque sin ella no podría mantenerme a tu lado»_

Porque su razón era más fuerte que aquellas cadenas impuestas por la tierra, ya que las suyas eran capaz de llegar hasta la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Cumpliendo con el reto ahora que puedo, porque pronto se terminan mis vacaciones. EL HORROR. Gracias totales. Ignoren los errores y demás.


End file.
